Possessions and Other Healthy Things
by DrizztDo'UrdenNeverDies
Summary: A sequel to As Much As My Word Means To You. Pretty much pure fluff, with a odd ending. Might spawn another sequel, if I feel like it. Rated T for intense kissing and minor language. Billford.


Stanford Pines lied in his bed, staring up at the bare, cloudless sky housing a swollen moon and a million glimmering stars, each their own distant sun to planets he would probably never visit. No one disturbed him, as much as he wished a certain demon would. It had been exactly a year as of a hour ago, and Ford was beginning to get worried. Or angry. He honestly couldn't tell which. Bill may not be known for his punctuality, but the then young scientist couldn't really help his feelings.

Just then, Ford heard a muffeled curse from another room and realized Fiddleford, or Fidd as Stanford had begun to call him, was still up, working on some caculation or other. Ford got up, knowing that he should at least keep Fidd company if he couldn't sleep nor see his... whatever you'd call Bill in relation to himself. He walked around the corner of his doorway, down the hall, and to the kitchen where he could hear Fidd's continual, though soft, cussing.

"Fidd? Are you still up?" Ford whispered loudly, feeling the need to not make noise for some reason that he couldn't quite pinpoint.

"AHH!" Fiddleford jumped out of his chair, instictually putting Ford into a headlock. "Sorry. You shouldn't sneak up on me like that!" He said, releasing the other man.

"I didn't think you knew anything about martial arts..." Ford chuckled. "I guess in Gravity Falls, nothing's ever what it seems!" Ford took a sudden step back as Fiddleford walked up closer to him, within the distance of a breath. His hand slowly reached up, caressing Ford's soft, dark brown hair, and his hand coming to a stop on the back of the other man's neck.

"Ford... I have something I've been meaning to tell you..." Fiddleford's voice had gone soft and smooth, deeper than normal. He looked away, a blush faintly visible in the dim light of the lamp on the table.

"Fidd, what is it?" Ford cursed himself for his inablility to deal with these situations.

"I..." His breathing was laybored. "I'm... in love with you, Sixer!" Fidd looked up and Ford imeditally saw the problem. The other man's eyes were a bright yellow that glowed like a cat's in the night.

"Wow... Bill, were you just waiting there?! How long have you been back?! Also, get out of Fiddleford's body! That can't be good for him!" Ford wasn't quite as angry as he should have been, but...

"HAHAHAHHAHA! I whole-unheartly agree with you, Fordsie! Nothing is what it seems! And certainly not here! Listen, I'm sorry, but honestly, this guy's got it bad for you, Fordsie! I thought it would be funny." Bill's tone went from sadistic to sarcastic to serious. "As for how long I've been here... maybe an hour? Believe me, I was on time for once! I set my interdimensional clock early, 'cause I know I'm always late," Bill moved even closer, forcing Ford to back up more.

"Bill... What are you doing?" Ford's back was up against a wall now, quite literally. Fidd's possesed hands pinned him there, his grin insidiously growing on the technically unconcious man's face.

"Oh... poor Sixer thinks I'll give him all the answers for free! HA! Well, my precious Fordsie, I think you know exactly what you're up against. I think you want this outcome too, so why fight?" Bill's words were true, yet they stuck with Ford. He might desire this exact thing with a messed-up intensity, but that didn't change the fact that this was wrong. At least, he thought it was wrong. He really wasn't sure anymore.

"Because, I think you need to get out of my friend's body!" Ford screamed, knowing that he couldn't wake anyone up all the way out here.

"Sheesh, let me have my fun!" Bill pushed closer.

"No!" Ford tried to pull away, but Bill was there, blocking him.

"What did you want to tell me? Last year, you said that you needed to tell me something, but you also said I had to come back first!" Bill said, his voice softening.

"I..." Ford's harsh voice softened too, as he was caught off gaurd by the demon's sudden question. "I wanted to tell you that ever since I met you, I've been enchanted by you. I can't help being incapasitated by your spirt or lack thereof, your body, your words, you... are the only thing I've ever seen that truely weirded me out and... I passiontely love that feeling. Tangetally, I love you."

"Sixer..." Bill breathed, his face comeing closer than Ford had expected. And then it happened. Ford sucked in a breath and Bill used Fiddleford's body to lean in and plant a kiss on Ford's open lips. Ford felt a wave of pirceing pain shoot through his whole body, starting at his lips and flowing down, all the way to his feet and making him unsteady, to the effect of basically falling into Bill. But none of that mattered right now. He was in paradise, his lips warm and moist against Fiddleford's tiny ones. He couldn't think, let alone talk, about anything other than Bill. It coursed through his mind and his veins, filling him and holding him. Ford let out a low moan. Bill opened his mouth, letting his tounge go wild, flirtaciously intertwining with Ford, then pushing it away and licking Ford's teeth. Ford never had many romantical interactions so he let Bill lead them on to new territory, just following in Bill's glowing footsteps.

Ford pulled away, gasping for breath but not complaining. Bill panted as well, his grin growing.

"Bill... Please, get out of his body. I love you, but... I-I can't if you're not you!" Ford exclaimed, still breathless from their latest excursion.

"Hmm... fine. But, I want something in return." Bill imeditelly unpossesed Fiddleford's body, which slumped to the floor, empty and forrgotten. The walls and floor and everything turned monochrome, the color draining out of the world slowly as Bill came more and more into exsistance within the mindscape. Bill popped suddenly into Ford's mindscape. "Hello there, Sixer! Nice to-" He changed into the human form that Ford remembered from last year, "see you again!" He grinned monsterously.

"Follow me." A simple statement on Ford's part, but to Bill at least, it said so very much. Bill compliantly followed Ford, his mouth watering in an antisipation that was so, so wrong. But wrong was basically Bill's middle name.

They reached Ford's private chambers, a odd giddyness filling Ford. He really shouldn't be so happy about this. Bill grabbed his hand and opened the door, running inside as soon as he physically could. Ford slammed it shut behind them.

"What do you want, Bill?" Ford tried to keep a clear head, but the fact that they both knew perfectly well what Bill wanted made him dizzy, with pleasure or fear he was not sure of. And honestly, Ford wasn't exactly about to complain. Instead of answering this important question, Bill leaned into the other man, his lips lightly grazeing Ford's, tempting him into a longer kiss. Bill licked his own lips, salviging what he could of Ford's saliva. It tasted sweet and salty at the same time, a blissful combonation.

Ford wrapped his hands around Bill's neck, pulling him closer, as close as their faces could get without actually touching. He felt the blonde's soft, hot breath against his own mouth that tempted him into leaning into another kiss. It was oddly unforceful on Bill's part, like the demon was really at peace here instead of his usual chaotic state that made for especially painful kisses.

Ford's mouth was so... soft compared to how his ruff skin felt against Bill's fingers, the ones that were slowly creeping under the young man's customary sweater. Ford wrapped his arms tighter around the demon's neck, feeling the other's hands under his shirt. Not that he minded, as much as he wished he did. He pushed his lips closer to Bill's, crushing them with a passion he never would have thought possible before Bill. Now there was only Bill, Bill filling him with a rich, almost lyrical sense that never again would he spend lonely nights awake, worrying about everything. Filling his mind with nothing but the fact that Bill might just be his paramour.

Bill pulled away, gasping for breath and realizing how idiotically fragile human lungs were. Ford ellicited a sharp whin in protest, but he looked breathless as well. Bill kept his hands under Ford's sweater though, too enamored with the man to do anything other than stare at his beautiful bright red face.

"I... think... I'm... under... a... spell... of... yours..." Ford slurred and wheezed at the same time, which would have been a horrifying sound if Bill was listening. He wasn't, as he was focused on pinning Ford down against a wall, something the other man offered no resistance to. Bill began kissing Ford down his jaw, which for Ford obviously found extreamely pleasing. He let out a slow moan, one that sounded like he was almost trying to hold it back but couldn't.

Just then, the door burst open and flooded the room with light. A figure stood in te doorway, tall and skinny, a white lab coat billowing with unfelt wind.

"Ford?" A thin voice whimpered. "What are you doing? Who's that?" It dawned on Ford that they had not locked that door.

Ford pushed Bill off of him and Bill whinned sharply.

"I... um..." Ford blushed brightly.

"We're lovers! Also, we're all in the Mindscape right now! I'm Bill Cipher! Pleased not to have known you before!" Bill walked over to Fiddleford and stuck out his hand and grinned. Fidd just pushed past the blonde and walked straight up to Ford.

"I don't understand," he stated, frowning.

"Um... I-I fell in love with a demon, Bill Cipher. Are you really in love with me?" Ford regretted it the instant he said it.

"That's not the point!" Fidd blushed maddly and stormed out. Bill's eyes flicked back and forth between the door and the other man.

"So... can we get back to it... or...?" Bill grinned sheepishly.

"Later."


End file.
